Nathan Christopher Summers (Earth-∞)
| Abilities = *'Master Combatant' *'Super-genius Intelligence' *'Expert Inventor' | Strength = Class 50-100+ | Weaknesses = * Disrupted Harmony: If the two psyches of the Living world Nathan and the Mummudrai Nathan is ever enraptured by outside intervention. The Two run the risk of losing control over their shared powers. * Mental Collective: A great many of the assimilated minds locked within their Data Core prison can tempt the darker aspects of the Mummudrai counterpart to turn on it's lightside self. As well as tamper with the delicate techno-organic union Omega Savior has achieved via his fusion with the Revenant. * Power Expenditure: The Offspring Collective must retain a tumultuous balance between all of their functions. If they lose control over any one facet of they're being or overuse too much energy for an extended duration of time, they risk tiring themselves out and the other two components of their shared power collapsing like a house of cards. Resulting in a catastrophic release of raw unfathomable power apocalyptic in proportion. | Equipment = * χ''': A veritable coded syntelect born out of the psychic imprint of Nathan's and Nate's cohabitation, as well as being a composite of the saveover programming pertaining to other such mechanical intelligence's utilized by cable and various X-Men in the past. A.I.'s such as the Professor of Graymalkin, Belle from his Uncanny Avenger days, Prosh of the Celestial Ship, Danger the evolved program of old X-Men training facilities and the various iterations of Cerebro spanning all the way back to it's creators origin; the first founding X-Men. The χ system has vast computer interactive relay ability, being able to enter and access any technological operating system remotely with little to no interference whatsoever. Being a sentience in and of itself, he/it also expresses hum emotion and longing for understanding and interaction. * '''Cavorite Crystals: Much of the self powered facilities Offspring creates from his own techn-org flesh are self-sustained thanks to the infusion of Cavorite. Which are tailored to absorb, amplify and redistribute the natural ambient energy from simple visual light, to wind friction generated kinetic energy and even draw straight out of the very air itself to power any and all of his facilities as well as strengthen his tech designs. * Dominus Objective: Direct cyber link to the world wide infonet stemming across universes and realities. The Dominus Objective once stood as a stand in to Nathan's telepathy in the event his mend was ever shut down and he needed to ascertain understanding about a world he was visiting; it could also save and backlog his psychological imprint in the event that his body were ever to be destroyed. Capable of generating and regrowing a perfect carbon copy of the original cable should he ever parish, allowing his astral self to upload into it in the event of his demise. Normally it simply acts as a personalized sentient internet/wi-fi connector he and other's can always jack into for information and universal study facilities to catalog and read up on the adjacent realities one wishes to go too. When utilized more practically, the Objectives data mining abilities can also be made into a powerful arsenal all its own. Taking the info of a study subject, like a tank and how it's constructed; in order to fabricate it out of digital engrams which materialize down to every individual nut & bolt into the real world for ones personal use. Other uses include harnessing and controlling digital energy as lethal de-materializing pulses which sheer through all known forms of matter & energy. * Cone of Silence: A reality transitional displacement apparatus which makes it's users appear as phantasms while studying and observing adjacent universes. Both with the aspect of actually visiting said universe without actually of having to interact within it in fear of detection by any Breach Sensitive equipment. It is a meta space/time displacement apparatus which wraps its users within a thin layer of malleable reality which phases their quantum signature in and out of sync with the rest of the surrounding universe. To that extent they are not bound by the laws or rules of said realities one visits, enabling them to retain their powers or other unique proclivities in dead zone verses where the laws of physics aren't as flexible in other existences. This reality sheathe which masks the user from the prying eyes of the masses or the Cosmically Aware can also be weaponized. Using it as the ultimate shield and spear in which Nate can bend his piece of continuum around a target to entrap them pocket space reality they can control. Otherwise it also makes for the ultimate shield and spear, in the literal sense. A focused skein of trans-reality energy can slice through the very universe itself, while a protective sheathe of quantum energy blocks all known forms of attack. Be it by matter and/or energy of any kind, including magic based. * Cerebro-Spike: Technology he'd procured from a fringe parallel timeline. Nathan summers had procured, studied and replicated the micro compressed mutant detection HUD technologies created for ingestion by a psychic mind. Once consumed, Offspring could track and file any and every mutant signature pinging on his visuals from across any multitude of realities. Along his travels he would continually implement new technologies from different timelines, dimensions and alternate universes towards improving the Cerebro-Spike technology to better determine not only a mutants power. But probabilistically predict how or in what ways the timeline around them would change causing their powers, personas and place in the future of said same mutants he's tracking to change. Making strategically sound predictions of how they will effect their universe and the multiverse as a whole. | Transportation = * Bodyslider Transport: Through the Nate program in his techno-organic system, The Union can transport themselves anywhere across space/time and reality. Even across other realities if need be. By Accessing the Dominus Objective's data hub, the warping apparatus is enabled prerequisite pinpoint transport coordinates of exactly where, when, what timeline and in which reality the user needs to get to and at the precises second in which to act upon the mission directive set out for it's handlers. | Weapons = Cable normally doesn't need any weapons on his person as he can fabricate them out of his own mechano-biology via his personal factory production abilities. Enabling him to fabricate high-powered plasma rifles, replicative charges, a pair of knives as his weapons of choice. * Psimitar: Cable, after having secured some cavorite crystals, had modified his personal weapon using his nanoactive virus strain to give it similar mechamorphic abilities to his own. He would then fuse the Transmodded polearm with fragments of the pure Cavorite micro bits, transferring it's natural energy bolstering and space/time warping properties onto it before assimilating the Spear into himself. Through which he'd greatly magnified his already doubled Omega Level Psionics to an insurmountable degree, now having assimilated both the psionic and energy boosting effects of both properties into his techno-organic physiology. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Techno-Organic Human Category:Technopathy Category:Cyborgs Category:Cybernetic Limbs Category:Tattoos Category:Adaptation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Psionic Entities Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Geniuses Category:Astral Projection Category:Time Travel Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Power Mimicry Category:Power Negation Category:Power Amplification Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Healing Factor Category:Plasma Generation